


Pubertad Omega en un mundo apocalíptico

by KiraH69



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (due to heat), Alexandria Safe-Zone, Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Carl Grimes, Omega Verse, Rimming, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, first heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Cuando Daryl regresa a Alexandría tras una expedición, se encuentra con que Carl está experimentando su primer celo y es su deber como alfa asistirle.





	Pubertad Omega en un mundo apocalíptico

**Author's Note:**

> Me pedían otro fanfic de esta pareja y aquí está, además omegaverso. Carl es simplemente tan lindo <3
> 
> Oh, y dejar claro que el "Mildly Dubious Consent" (consentimiento dudoso) se debe únicamente a que técnicamente un omega no puede dar consentimiento durante el celo, pero no hay violación ni nada.

Daryl regresó a Alexandría tras una expedición de tres días en busca de recursos. No fue un viaje fructífero, ya pocos lo eran, los recursos se iban agotando y quedaba poco por descubrir. No estaba de buen humor y la gente lo percibía nada más verlo, apartándose de su camino mientras se dirigía a la casa que compartía con varios de sus amigos. «Compartir» quizás fuera un término demasiado fuerte, tenía allí algunas cosas, pero raramente pasaba el tiempo o dormía allí. Hoy solo se daría una ducha, comería algo y se echaría una siesta, después volvería a salir, tal vez solo por los alrededores para matar algunos caminantes y deshacerse de su mal humor.

Sin embargo, sus planes cambiaron nada más abrir la puerta de la casa.

Un dulce olor lo recibió. Era un olor inconfundible y extraño al mismo tiempo. Le hizo estremecer. Su exhausto cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, cada fibra de su ser se puso en alerta. Había un omega en celo en la casa. Por suerte, su mente permaneció lo bastante despejada para deducir que no era el olor de un omega en celo que hubiera percibido antes, aunque había una nota que le resultaba muy familiar en ese maravilloso aroma. Normalmente se habría alejado cuanto antes para evitar... tentaciones, pero la curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba le hizo subir las escaleras.

Siguiendo el olor se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Carl y eso no podía ser. Bueno, sí podía ser, ¿pero tan pronto? Abrió la puerta con cautela, como si un caminante fuera a saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Aunque quizás lo que había ahí dentro era todavía más peligroso.

El olor aún más intenso allí le hizo sentirse mareado. Carl estaba tumbado en la cama, la camiseta levantada hasta la mitad de su torso, los pantalones desabrochados, su piel brillando por el sudor, el flequillo de sus revueltos cabellos pegado a la frente, la boca abierta jadeando pesadamente y ambas manos metidas en sus calzoncillos. Tenía una expresión de lujuria y sufrimiento en su rostro, simplemente hermoso y terriblemente provocativo.

Fue su cuerpo el que primero se percató de la presencia de Daryl, sacudiendo las caderas y gimiendo lastimosamente. Entonces lo vio con ojos empañados y gimió aún más intensamente esta vez.

—Daryyyl... Nnh...—su cerebro no pareció procesar que el cazador le había pillado mientras se estaba masturbando, la necesidad era demasiado intensa como para siquiera avergonzarse por ello.

—Dios... Carl...—Daryl apretó los dientes y presionó la mano contra su propio paquete para aliviar su inminente erección.

El chico estaba en celo. Sabían que este momento iba a llegar, desde que se había presentado como omega un año atrás no había dejado de ser una preocupación. Pero en ese mundo no podían saber si seguirían vivos al día siguiente, al mes siguiente, al año siguiente, así que era una preocupación que permanecía en el fondo de sus mentes sin ninguna prioridad. En teoría, tenían uno o dos años más antes de que esto sucediera, pero a este mundo no le gustaba ponerles las cosas fáciles.

—¡Daryl!—Carl gritó pidiendo su ayuda, incluso si no sabía exactamente para qué.

—Joder, chico—quería apartar la mirada, pero era simplemente imposible. Tenía que agarrarse con una mano al marco de la puerta, casi hundiendo sus uñas en la madera, para intentar mantenerse bajo control—. ¿Sabes lo que te está pasando?

—Nn... ¿No...?—lo sabría enseguida si pudiera pensar, pero no podía. No dejaba de mover las caderas mientras seguía masturbándose de una forma odiosamente insatisfactoria.

—Estás en celo, chico—su voz sonaba profunda, más ronca de lo habitual por la excitación que se apoderaba involuntariamente de su cuerpo.

—Ayúdame... por favor...—suplicó. Ni siquiera había podido asimilar lo que le había dicho, su mente estaba completamente nublada por la necesidad.

A Daryl le estaba sacando de quicio verle, así no era como un omega debía masturbarse cuando estaba en celo, pero no podía culparle, nadie le había enseñado cómo ser un omega, tal vez porque sería mucho mejor para él mismo que no lo fuera. Pero él no podía tocarlo en ese momento, no podía siquiera acercarse más por miedo a perder el control. Incluso si las leyes ya no se aplicaban a ese mundo, en conciencia él necesitaba el permiso de Rick (tampoco quería arriesgarse a que este intentara matarlo si consideraba que había violado a su hijo). Le gustaría tener también el permiso de Carl, pero no estaba en condiciones de dárselo, en ese momento aceptaría a cualquier alfa. Aunque ningún otro alfa iba a acercarse a él, dispararía su ballesta contra cualquiera que asomara la cabeza por las escaleras.

—Carl, escucha, no puedo tocarte así que tendrás que hacer esto solo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Te necesito! ¡Nnh! Por favor...—suplicó sacudiéndose frustrado sobre la cama.

—Cállate y escucha—le dijo firmemente con su voz alfa. No le gustaba usarla en Carl y al chico tampoco le gustaba, solía revelarse si alguien la usaba en él, pero ahora estaba tan desesperado que obedeció con poco más que un quejido—. Voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Sé un buen omega para mí y obedece, ¿de acuerdo?

Carl asintió enérgicamente. Quería ser un buen omega, quería portarse bien para el alfa, para Daryl. No sabía de dónde venían esas ideas, pero abarrotaron su mente.

—Sí, alfa...—respondió, manteniéndose tan quieto como podía en espera de sus órdenes.

Daryl se estremeció. Era la primera vez que Carl llamaba alfa a alguien. Le estaba reconociendo como su alfa. Apretó dolorosamente la base de su propia erección a través de los pantalones en un intento de controlarse.

—Primero quítate los pantalones y los calzoncillos—le ordenó y el chico obedeció de inmediato. Contoneó su cuerpo torpemente hasta que consiguió sacarse la ropa.

Una nueva oleada de dulce olor sacudió a Daryl. Dio un paso hacia delante y reaccionó en el último segundo antes de lanzarse sobre el omega. Se dio la vuelta y golpeó con fuerza el marco de la puerta con el puño, terriblemente frustrado. La lubricación estaba goteando por los muslos y el trasero de Carl, tan abundante y pura. El chico comenzó de nuevo a masturbar su pequeña erección de omega, más furiosamente ahora que la ropa no le estorbaba. Daryl le miró de reojo y, por jodidamente sexy que resultara aquello, sabía que no era lo que el omega necesitaba.

—Deja tu polla, eso no te va a servir de nada—le dijo Daryl y Carl obedeció solo algo reticente—. Separa las piernas y empieza frotando tu agujero. No metas todavía los dedos.

Carl pensó que por qué iba a querer meter los dedos, por qué iba siquiera a querer tocarse ahí... hasta que lo hizo, como su alfa le había ordenado, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo tan pronto como tocó la húmeda y sensible piel.

—¡Oh, dios!—exclamó arqueando la espalda hasta levantar el trasero de la cama.

Daryl sonrió. Sí, así es como un omega debía hacerlo. Carl separó aún más las piernas, ofreciéndole una vista perfecta de su reluciente entrada mientras la frotaba y presionaba con sus dedos. Sus gemidos eran melódicos, Daryl no imaginó que ese cabezota siempre enfurruñado pudiera sonar tan dulce. Quería hacerle gritar y suplicar y que gimiera su nombre... Sacudió la cabeza, no debía perderse en esos pensamientos o también perdería el control.

—Ahora mete un dedo—le ordenó.

Carl no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer, a media frase ya estaba deslizando un dedo dentro de su húmedo agujero. No dolió en absoluto, tampoco le habría importado si lo hubiera hecho porque el placer que sintió era inmenso. Pero su culo estaba ansioso, necesitaba más y fue a meter otro dedo.

—¡Quieto!—le ordenó su alfa y Carl se detuvo en seco—. No te he dicho que pudieras hacer eso. Solo uno y muévelo despacio.

Carl se tranquilizó y se asentó en la cama, apoyando los pies firmemente en el colchón mientras movía un único dedo en su interior. Por alguna razón, obedecer a su alfa hacía que se sintiera mejor, era satisfactorio en sí mismo y por eso quería seguir haciéndolo.

—Eso es, buen chico—le dijo Daryl, desabrochándose los pantalones para liberar su dolorosa erección.

Carl gimió y más lubricación brotó de su agujero mostrando cuánto le había gustado el alago. Definitivamente quería ser bueno para su alfa y quería oír lo bien que lo hacía. El placer físico que sentía era solo un añadido. Movió el dedo dentro de sí mismo, sintiendo las húmedas y suaves paredes sensibles, el estrecho borde de la entrada solo algo dilatado y...

—¡Wah! ¡Ah!—sus caderas se levantaron de la cama y algo de semen estéril salpicó su vientre al frotar el pequeño bulto apenas notable de su próstata.

—Lo has encontrado, ¿eh?—rio Daryl al verle casi perder el control—. No es nada en comparación con la de un alfa, pero te hará sentir bien igualmente—le dio un momento, dejando que experimentara con ese pequeño punto de placer. El joven se aferraba a la sábana con su mano libre y las gotas de semen se deslizaba por su vientre hacia su pecho, con la camiseta cada vez más levantada—. Deja de tocarlo.

—¿Nnh?...—prácticamente ni le había oído.

—Deja. De. Tocarlo—repitió, enfatizando cada palabra. Con un lastimero quejido, Carl obedeció, apartando su dedo de ese maravilloso lugar y mirándole como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar—. Bien, ahora mete otro dedo.

Carl no entendía por qué no dejaba que se corriera con lo que estaba haciendo, estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo, pero Daryl lo hacía por su propio bien, sabía que no quedaría satisfecho con eso y seguiría sufriendo. El omega metió otro dedo más en su interior, sintiendo un poco más de resistencia en su agujero. Siguió frotando y abriendo su interior, intentando evitar aquel punto porque no estaba seguro de poder detenerse de nuevo si volvía a tocarlo. Miró con ojos humedecidos al alfa y se quedó sin aliento al ver la gran verga erecta y oscura en su mano, con un tono rojizo y las venas palpitando, la punta brillando con unas gotas de presemen. Apenas la estaba frotando, muy suavemente solo para aliviar la tensión.

—Oh... dios...—la quería, dentro de sí, llenándolo, tan grande y dura. No sabía de dónde salían esos pensamientos, nunca los había tenido, pero la deseaba, la necesitaba—. Dame tu polla... por favor...—suplicó abriendo su entrada con los dedos, llevando la otra mano también a su trasero para abrirlo todavía más.

El gruñido que soltó Daryl reverberó por todo su cuerpo. Apretó la base del falo y cerró los ojos por un segundo para controlarse.

—Primero, así no es como lo pide un omega y, segundo, no voy a follarte ahora así que no lo pidas—ya estaba teniendo más control del que cualquier otro alfa tendría. Un pequeño omega virgen en celo era algo que no se rechazaba. No estaba seguro de poder resistir mucho más si seguía suplicando—. Como ya estás bastante abierto, mete otro dedo.

No tardó nada en obedecer y enseguida tuvo los tres dedos metidos hasta los nudillos, moviendo las caderas en contrapunto con los dedos, follándose en ellos. El omega comenzaba a entender qué era esa agonizante sensación que experimentaba por todo su cuerpo pero que era más aguda en su bajo vientre. Era un vacío, un doloroso vacío que necesitaba ser llenado. Sus dedos servían para aliviarlo, pero no estaban cerca de ser suficiente. Ahora sabía qué podía ayudarle a eliminar ese dolor, pero su alfa no quería dárselo y no entendía por qué.

—Eso es, ahora puedes tocar tu próstata. Separa los dedos dentro de ti al tiempo que la frotas.

Carl obedeció y su mente se quedó en blanco por un instante. Fue una sensación tan intensa que no podía respirar, su cuerpo vibró y metió también el meñique en su interior sin tan siquiera pensarlo. Daryl no pudo contenerse ante esa hermosa visión y comenzó a masturbarse. Usar su mano no estaba ni cerca de ser satisfactorio, se las había apañado así durante esos casi dos años que llevaban de apocalipsis, pero ahora que tenía a un omega dispuesto y necesitado frente a él resultaba humillante. Pero lo haría, quería hacer las cosas de forma correcta, quería mantener la paz en aquel lugar y, sobre todo, con la que ahora era su familia.

El joven omega se estaba follando con sus dedos, hundiendo los talones en el colchón por apoyo, aferrándose con su mano libre a las sábanas y gimiendo sin ninguna clase de control o vergüenza. Daryl podría correrse solo escuchándolo. Y si sonaba así solo con sus dedos, cómo sonaría cuando tuviera su gran polla anudada en su interior. Quería verle desmayarse en sus brazos de puro placer.

Pronto no pudo más, Carl se corrió con todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose en el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, sin tan siquiera tener que tocar su pequeño pene. Así es como un omega debía hacerlo, Daryl asintió con la cabeza complacido, aunque si él era su alfa por supuesto que le dejaría disfrutar también con su pene, haría de todo su cuerpo una zona erógena. Ese lindo chico tenía mucho potencial.

El alfa se acercó a él, aún masturbándose, y se colocó de pie junto a la cama. Cuando el cuerpo de Carl estuvo completamente laxo, incapaz de enfocar sus ojos entreabiertos y jadeando pesadamente, Daryl se corrió salpicando su abundante semen sobre su rostro y su pecho. Por supuesto que era erótico verlo empapado en su simiente, pero esa no era su primera intención, lo importante era que eso mantendría alejados al resto de alfas (salvo si tenían deseos suicidas). Lo estaba marcando como su omega, pero una marca que desaparecería en poco tiempo por si a su padre no le gustaba la idea. Aunque comenzaba a pensar que eso le daría igual.

Se abrochó los pantalones y bajó a la cocina. Después de lavarse las manos, hizo un bocadillo y lo subió junto a una botella de agua a la habitación del chico. Necesitaba comer e hidratarse, pero probablemente aún no sería capaz de salir de la cama. Carl estaba profundamente dormido cuando regresó así que lo dejó en la mesilla y bajó al salón. No pensaba dejar la casa en ese momento, pero quería ver a Rick cuanto antes, no entendía cómo se le había pasado que su hijo iba a entrar en celo. Debía de haber habido síntomas el último par de días, incluso esa mañana toda la casa ya habría estado oliendo a omega en celo.

Entonces, Michonne entró a toda prisa en la casa. Se dirigió al salón en cuanto percibió el olor del alfa.

—Daryl-

—¿Dónde está Rick?—la interrumpió, había cosas más importantes que un saludo en ese momento.

—Se fue a una expedición ayer por la mañana, regresará hoy—la mujer, una fuerte beta a la que muchos alfas no le llegaban ni a la suela de las botas, miró preocupada hacia las escaleras que subían al piso de arriba.

—No le he tocado, pero ya está más tranquilo—respondió a la pregunta que se leía claramente en su rostro—. Así que lo sabías.

—Acabo de salir, he ido a ver si conseguía algo para aliviarle, pero a estas alturas ya no queda nada—respondió, sentándose en el sofá. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, habría ido de inmediato a ver cómo se encontraba el chico, a comprobar si le había hecho algo, pero confiaba en Daryl.

—Me lo esperaba. De todos modos, estará descansando por unas horas. Espero que Rick regrese antes de que le golpee otra oleada de celo.

—¿Qué intenciones tienes?

—Hacerle mi omega, si Rick está de acuerdo—respondió directamente.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso? Sabes lo que significa.

—¿Qué? ¿Que tendré que cuidar de él, protegerlo? ¿Que tendré que proveerle? ¿Que tendré que asegurarme de que tiene todo lo que necesita? Eso ya lo hago, Michonne, ya daría mi vida por él sin pensarlo dos veces—le dijo con total seriedad y la mujer no tuvo ninguna duda de que decía la verdad, no eran pocas las veces que había arriesgado la vida por ellos—. Lo único que va a cambiar esto es que también le asistiré durante el celo y fuera de él si quiere, aunque no le voy a forzar a eso.

—¿Llevabas mucho tiempo pensándolo?—estaba sorprendida, el cazador nunca había sido tan decidido a la hora de atarse a alguien, siempre había destacado por ser una persona solitaria, incluso con su nueva familia.

—Lo pensé cuando se presentó. Me ofrecería si no encontrábamos a un alfa más cercano a su edad que fuera apropiado. Ahora no necesito pensarlo, quiero ser yo. Lo aceptaré si a Rick no le parece bien, le ayudaré tanto como pueda sin tocarlo, como ahora, pero no permitiré que ningún otro alfa se le acerque.

—Le quieres—no era tanto una pregunta como algo evidente.

Daryl resopló y sacudió la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

—No sé nada de esas chorradas, solo sé lo que dice mi instinto—replicó, dándole la espalda.

Michonne sabía que «instinto» era la palabra que utilizaba para sentimientos, pero no iba a haber forma de que lo admitiera así que lo dejó pasar. Daryl quizás era muy mayor para Carl, pero sin duda era el mejor alfa que podría conseguir en ese mundo en el que vivían (y si el mundo aún fuera normal posiblemente también), por lo que no estaba en contra. No era decisión suya de todos modos, la última palabra la tendría Rick y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría, siempre era muy protector cuando se trataba de Carl.

Tuvieron que esperar varias horas, hasta que anocheció. Ninguno de ellos queriendo dejar la casa por si Carl los necesitaba, pero aún dormía tras su primer orgasmo satisfactorio. Rick llegó agotado y sucio (cosa bastante normal tras una expedición). Al verle, Daryl se dio cuenta de que no se había dado una ducha ni había comido, ya ni hablemos de echarse una siesta, como tenía planeado. Rick se percató inmediatamente del olor que llenaba la casa y miró con rostro preocupado a sus dos compañeros.

—Se encuentra bien, no te preocupes—le dijo Michonne antes de nada—, pero tenemos que hablar, bueno, vosotros tenéis que hablar.

Se hizo a un lado y dejó a los alfas uno frente al otro. Rick miró a Daryl con el ceño fruncido, con una mirada que podría haber intimidado a cualquier otro, pero que no tenía efecto en el cazador. Daryl no dudó, no sería digno de ser su alfa si ahora vacilaba. Miró a Rick a los ojos con expresión decidida.

—Quiero que Carl sea mi omega—anunció y Michonne sacudió mentalmente la cabeza porque así no era como pedías algo.

Rick le miró con ojos entornados por un minuto y después miró hacia las escaleras. Fue un largo momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los otros sabía lo que iba a pasar. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, si él acepta. No puedes marcarlo hasta que pase el celo—le advirtió.

—Entendido—solo con eso, Daryl subió a toda prisa las escaleras.

Michonne se quedó mirando a Rick por un momento con la boca abierta. No podía creerlo. Así, sin más. Desde luego eso no era lo que se esperaba. Ni la más mínima pelea ni discusión, apenas se podía calificar de hablar.

—¿Ya lo habías pensado?—le preguntó, oyendo la puerta de la habitación de Carl cerrarse.

—En realidad tenía planeado pedírselo cuando sucediera—respondió Rick con una sonrisa.

—¿Y ese momento de duda?

—Para que no se confíe mucho—le guiñó un ojo y se echó a reír suavemente. No había sido una buena expedición, estaba agotado y apestaba, y que su hijo tuviera su primer celo tan pronto no era lo que le habría gustado para él, pero que estuviera en manos de Daryl le hacía sentirse más tranquilo.

  
  


  
  


Daryl cerró la puerta de la habitación de Carl tras de sí. Gruñiría a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarla, no iba a permitir que nadie les molestara en ese momento. El chico le miró de reojo con la cabeza gacha, intentando ocultar su rostro con sus largos cabellos. Estaba sentado en la cama, completamente vestido y probablemente habría querido cubrirse todavía más, pero su cuerpo aún estaba muy caliente. El semen ya no manchaba su piel, pero el olor había quedado impregnado. Tenía el plato con el bocadillo a medio comer en el regazo y ya se había bebido casi toda la botella de agua.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó, aunque no necesitaba oír la respuesta para saberlo.

—Mejor. Gracias—respondió secamente, avergonzado por lo que había pasado ahora que se había pasado la locura del momento y volvía a ser él mismo, aun de forma temporal.

Daryl decidió no dar rodeos, eso no le serviría a ninguno de los dos.

—Tu padre me ha dado permiso para ayudarte a pasar el celo. Si tú quieres, claro.

—¿Te ha dado permiso o te lo ha pedido?—preguntó, sin ganas ya de comer más. Sabía que este momento iba a llegar y sabía que iba a ser una molestia para todos cuando sucediera.

—Yo se lo he pedido. De hecho, no ha sido eso exactamente lo que le he pedido. Le he pedido que seas mi omega, pero no me permite marcarte hasta que termines el celo y des consentimiento con plenas facultades.

Carl tardó un momento en asimilar lo que le había dicho y le miró con la boca abierta, su rostro poniéndose aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Por... por qué?—era absurdo, sonaba absurdo para él. ¿Por qué iba a querer Daryl que fuera su omega? Cierto que quedaban muy pocos omegas en ese mundo, al menos en Alexandría y por donde habían pasado hasta entonces, pero se trataba de Daryl, pensaba que preferiría estar solo a quedarse con un omega cualquiera.

—Bueno, antes de que... las leyes se fueran a la mierda, un omega no podía consentir para emparejarse durante el celo, aunque su tutor permitiera que un alfa le asistiera. Tu padre no quiere imponerte nada, no quiere que seas infeliz y yo tampoco así que esperaré a que pase el celo para que consientas emparejarnos, aunque dentro de poco estarás suplicándome que te folle, lo que haré si me dices ahora que te parece bien.

—Q-qu...—su entrepierna palpitó y unas gotas de lubricación brotaron de su trasero ante esa idea—. No me refería a eso. Quería decir que por qué quieres que sea tu omega.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer? Eres el omega más fuerte que he conocido. Más fuerte que la mayoría de alfas de este sitio y, desde luego, has sufrido más que cualquiera de ellos y sigues adelante. Antes de que te presentaras siempre pensé que serías alfa, pero en realidad eso no importa, lo único que importa ahora es que sabes sobrevivir—se acercó lentamente y se detuvo frente a él, sin tocarle, solo lo bastante cerca para poder hacerlo si extendía un poco la mano o daba un paso—. A pesar de todo, solo eres un crío, un adolescente, y quiero verte convertido en adulto, por eso quiero ser tu alfa. No podría confiar en ningún otro para protegerte como tu alfa.

—No necesito que un alfa me proteja—replicó apartando la mirada, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, solo no sabía cómo expresar lo feliz que le hacía lo que le había dicho.

—Por supuesto que lo necesitas, todos necesitamos protegernos unos a otros, da igual el género, no estoy hablando de eso. No necesitas un alfa para protegerte, lo necesitas para no sufrir durante el celo y, ya que eso es inevitable, mejor un alfa que además sepa protegerte, aunque él también necesite que tú lo protejas. No tengo que ser yo si no quieres, te ayudaré durante el celo y después podrás pensártelo o buscar a quien quieras. Ahora solo necesito que me digas si te parece bien que te folle o prefieres que te ayude sin hacerlo.

Carl se echó el pelo tras la oreja en un gesto nervioso y tímido. No podía pensar en nadie más al que pudiera aceptar como su alfa. Ni en Alexandría ni de la gente que había conocido hasta entonces. Había intentado evitar pensar en ello, pero que este momento llegara era uno de sus mayores miedos. Sin embargo, no daba tanto miedo con Daryl allí a su lado. Confiaba en él, se sentía seguro con él y, además, era agradable estar con él. Sabía que no tendría ningún problema o, mejor dicho, que los problemas que surgieran podrían solucionarlos con Daryl junto a él.

—Quiero que me...—presionó los labios juntos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Dilo—sabía lo que iba a decir, pero quería ver la vergüenza en ese precioso rostro.

—Quiero que me... folles... alfa.

Un gruñido vibró en el fondo de la garganta de Daryl y el omega se estremeció sintiendo humedecerse aún más. Levantó cauteloso la mirada y vio al alfa casi cernirse sobre él, tan cerca que podría empujarle sobre la cama y no tendría modo de escapar... y quizás no querría hacerlo.

—Termina de comer y beber, vas a necesitar la energía, estás a punto de caer de nuevo.

Justo como su alfa había dicho, apenas hubo terminado el bocadillo el sudor comenzó a recorrer su piel, el doloroso vacío empezó a formarse en su vientre, la lubricación empapaba sus calzoncillos. Ese era el comienzo y estaría aterrado de no ser por el placer que Daryl le había proporcionado tan solo con sus órdenes horas antes. No imaginaba lo que podría hacer si lo tocaba.

—Desnúdate—le ordenó sin preámbulos.

Le habría dado vergüenza si no fuera porque sentía que su cuerpo ardía y la ropa era una verdadera molestia. Carl se quitó la ropa sin el más mínimo de provocación o gracia, tan solo como se la quitaba normalmente, no es que a Daryl le importara. Se quedó desnudo de pie frente al alfa. El rubor bajó por su cuello al sentir su penetrante mirada examinándolo. Su cuerpo era delgado y de formas suaves, aún el de un chico, no el de un hombre. Sus piel era pálida y perfecta y parecía tentarle a marcarla. En su entrepierna el pequeño miembro estaba erecto y entre sus muslos se deslizaba la brillante lubricación. Era absolutamente tentador. Daryl habría preferido esperar a que fuera un poco más adulto, pero, de todos modos, como omega su cuerpo no se iba a desarrollar mucho más, nunca sería como el de un alfa o un beta.

—¿Sabes cómo presentarte?—le preguntó.

Carl le miró con el ceño fruncido por un momento y negó con la cabeza. Era normal, hasta entonces había sido más importante aprender a disparar que aprender a presentarse.

—De rodillas en la cama, con el trasero hacia mí. Vamos—insistió cuando vio su expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza. Carl obedeció casi temblando. No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás cuando estuvo de rodillas en la cama—. Apoya la cabeza y los hombros en la cama—Carl lo hizo y acabó casi hecho un ovillo. Daryl suspiró, iba a tener que tener paciencia—. Levanta el culo y arquea la espalda—le indicó, colocando una mano sobre su espalda y presionando suavemente.

Carl emitió un suave gemido ante el contacto de su alfa y su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, obedeciendo sus órdenes. Daryl sonrió y deslizó sus dedos por la hermosa curva de su espalda hasta su trasero.

—Muy bien, ahora lleva las manos hacia atrás y separa las nalgas.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó, llevó las manos a su trasero y le ofreció una vista perfecta de su rosado y húmedo agujero. Daryl se relamió los labios. Ya estaba tan preparado para él, tan ansioso por tenerlo dentro. Pero estaba ahí para ayudar al chico con el celo, no para satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Se arrodilló detrás de Carl y apretó sus nalgas con las manos. El chico gimió y levantó aún más su trasero. Estaba tan necesitado. Daryl se inclinó y lamió el palpitante agujero. Su gruñido vibró por todo el cuerpo del omega al saborear el néctar que brotaba de la entrada virgen. Joder, nunca había probado nada tan delicioso. No pudo parar (y no tenía la intención de hacerlo), deslizó la lengua sobre la entrada, por los muslos goteantes y sus bolas, limpiando cada gota de lubricación que encontraba a su paso mientras el chico se retorcía entre gemidos. Cuando estuvo completamente limpio, penetró la pequeña entrada con su lengua, saboreando los fluidos de su propia fuente. Su gruñido de placer se mezcló con el intenso gemido del omega. Carl sentía que sus piernas se derretían, todo su cuerpo ardía y su mente estaba aturdida, nunca había sentido nada tan intenso. No podía decir si era placentero o no, esa tan solo demasiado abrumador. Se corrió sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, empapando aún más su cama.

Daryl lo dejó allí tumbado, exhausto, hermoso. Se relamió los labios, tenía la cara brillando por la lubricación, su barba de tres días también manchada, y se fue a la ducha. Se quitó toda la mugre que cubría su cuerpo bajo el agua fría, aunque eso no evitó que su verga permaneciera erecta. El celo del omega había desencadenado el suyo propio. Después de la ducha se afeitó y se cortó un poco el pelo de mala manera.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, cubierto por una toalla a la cintura que no disimulaba lo más mínimo su erección, Carl se estaba retorciendo en la cama con suaves sollozos. En cuanto olió a su excitado alfa, se puso de rodillas y separó sus nalgas con las manos.

—Dijiste que ibas a follarme—le dijo molesto.

—Tenía que darme una ducha primero. ¿Habrías preferido que te follara cubierto de sangre y suciedad?—le preguntó Daryl y entonces vio unas abundantes gotas de lubricación brotar de su entrada—. Oh. Realmente te habría gustado, ¿eh? ¿Te pone la idea de hacerlo con un salvaje? Follar con tu alfa tras cazar y proveer para ti, eso te gusta, ¿hm?

El pequeño gimió y contoneó las caderas. Ese era un pensamiento de lo más anticuado y normalmente lo habría odiado, pero su miembro palpitaba y sentía un extraño hormigueo en su vientre. No podía negar que siempre había sentido cierto... interés cuando veía pelear al alfa y ahora entendía por qué: su instinto omega le hacía sentirse atraído al fuerte alfa.

Daryl se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su cabeza. El omega se calmó de inmediato y le miró con ojos llorosos.

—Por favor, alfa... fóllame...—suplicó desesperado.

—¿Qué sientes ahora?—le preguntó Daryl acariciando su sedoso pelo húmedo de sudor.

—Siento... como un vacío, duele...—respondió con un sollozo. Llevó la mano a su estómago mientras retorcía las piernas.

—¿Dónde?

—Mi vientre, mi culo... ¡Por favor, lléname!—estaba tan ansioso, no podía más. Él mismo llevó los dedos a su entrada y la abrió, desesperado por tentar al alfa.

—Joder, eres...—tiró la toalla con la que se cubría al suelo y se arrodilló detrás de Carl. Apartó las manos del omega y presionó la entrepierna contra el húmedo y caliente trasero. El chico contoneó el trasero restregándose contra él con un dulce gemido.

—Alfa...—sollozó, separando más sus piernas.

Daryl no le hizo esperar más, parecía que no iba a tener que enseñarle cómo suplicar a su alfa. Le sujetó por la cadera con una mano y guió su verga hacia la entrada con la otra. El chico se quedó inmóvil, expectante, y cuando el duro miembro del alfa comenzó a penetrarlo sintió que su cuerpo se derretía. No dolía en absoluto, aunque estaba estirando tanto su agujero no sentía ningún dolor, solo un intenso alivio.

—Dios, eres tan estrecho...—murmuró con un gutural gruñido, agarrando con fuerza sus caderas. Sabía que iba a dejarle marcas y estaba deseando verlas.

No se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él. Las cálidas y aterciopeladas paredes lo apretaban con tanta fuerza que se sentía atrapado. Nunca había estado en un agujero tan agradable, podía simplemente quedarse así por horas, y lo haría, pero después de satisfacer al chico.

—Voy a empezar a moverme, dímelo si te hago daño—le dijo, pero Carl no respondió, ni siquiera parecía haberle oído, así que le dio un pequeño azote que le hizo reaccionar y mirarle confundido—. ¿Me has oído?

—¿Hn?—Carl miró hacia atrás tan solo preguntándose por qué no se movía.

—Si te hago daño, dímelo. ¿Entendido?—Carl asintió vagamente y Daryl le dio otro azote. Sonrió al sentir cómo el interior se estrechaba sobre su verga, al pequeño le gustaba eso—. Responde cuando te haga una pregunta.

—S-sí... entendido—respondió con un tono apremiante.

Daryl sonrió y no esperó más. Salió lentamente de él hasta que solo quedó la punta de su falo dentro y entonces volvió a penetrarlo de una embestida. El omega gritó y se aferró a las sábanas. El grito de sorpresa dejó paso a dulces gemidos mientras las embestidas adquirían un ritmo en absoluto dulce. El chico estaba duro otra vez y a punto de correrse solo por el placer que le proporcionaba sentirse tan lleno, la verga perforándolo, caliente y dura, llegando tan profundo. No podía pensar en nada más, lo único que había en su mente eran esas sensaciones, todo lo demás era solo una bruma, no existía. Solo quería abrir las piernas y dejar que su alfa lo follara hasta que desapareciera cualquier rastro de vacío en su interior.

—¿Sabes por qué te sientes vacío?—le preguntó, algo falto de aliento. El omega negó débilmente con la cabeza, pero probablemente apenas le había entendido. Daryl le dio un azote y unas gotas de presemen se escaparon del pequeño miembro del omega—. ¿Sabes por qué sientes ese vacío, Carl?

—Nnho...—respondió mezclado con un gemido.

—Eres un adorable omega y tu culo está hecho para tener la polla de un alfa dentro, igual que mi polla está hecha para satisfacerte... y para llenar tu vientre con mis cachorros hasta que esté grande y redondo.

—¡Nnnhh!... ¡Alfa!—Carl gimió y su interior se estrechó sobre la verga. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de que Daryl le dejara embarazado, de llevar a sus hijos en su vientre hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

—¿Te gusta la idea? A mí también. Te verás realmente hermoso con una redonda barriga y yo cuidaré de ti y de nuestros cachorritos—le dijo acariciando su vientre con una mano. Sabía que no iba a quedarse embarazado, no sería fértil durante su primer celo y probablemente los dos siguientes, pero la idea le volvía loco, igual que al omega.

Las paredes se estrecharon de nuevo y Daryl no pudo resistirlo más. El nudo comenzó a hincharse y ya no pudo seguir embistiendo, estaba atrapado en el interior del omega. Carl se estremeció con un largo y agudo gemido. Creía estar lleno antes, pero ahora estaba absolutamente completo. Sentía tanto placer que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se corrió de nuevo. Su cuerpo se quedó flácido y fueron las fuertes manos de su alfa las que le sostuvieron.

—Adolescentes—murmuró Daryl sonriendo.

Recostó al chico y se tumbó sobre él con cuidado de no aplastarlo. Enlazó las manos con las suyas y se meció suavemente, moviéndose lo máximo que podía con el nudo atrapado dentro. El omega ronroneaba como un gatito debajo de él, intentando exponer sumiso su cuello para que el alfa tuviera acceso a él. Daryl no se resistió, lo lamió y besó con cuidado de no morder, pero dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso. Marcas visibles para que todo alfa supiera que ese omega ya tenía un alfa, aun si todavía no se habían emparejado.

—¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer ahora?—le susurró al oído.

—No...—respondió con un suspiro.

—Tienes que exprimirme. No puedo moverme más así que tienes que contraer los músculos para que pueda correrme.

—Hmm...—no lo comprendía, no sabía de qué hablaba en ese momento y no le importaba. Solo quería disfrutar la sensación de la verga de su alfa llenándolo.

—¿Quieres mi semen dentro de ti? ¿Quieres mi semilla para hacer bebés y tener un precioso vientre hinchado?—le preguntó al oído y el pequeño asintió ansioso—. Entonces tienes que contraer los músculos de tu trasero para que pueda dártela.

El omega gimió y obedeció casi inconscientemente. Le costó un momento saber cómo hacerlo, pero enseguida sus paredes internas se estaban contrayendo sobre la dura verga, exprimiéndola. Daryl se corrió una primera vez con un profundo gruñido, vertiendo el abundante semen en el interior del chico. Carl gimió y se corrió de nuevo, aunque fue un orgasmo seco esta vez.

Carl se quedó dormido o inconsciente después de que Daryl se corriera un par de veces más en su interior. Despertó aún en los brazos de su alfa, con la polla en su interior aunque ya sin el nudo. Sentía el aliento del cazador en la nuca mientras descansaban tumbados de costado en la cama.

—¿Daryl?—le llamó con voz ronca sin moverse.

—¿Hm?—respondió algo adormilado, con el rostro hundido en los sedosos cabellos.

—Tengo sed.

Daryl abrió los ojos entonces y se incorporó, saliendo lentamente del interior del omega, quien emitió un quejido de disgusto cuando lo sacó del todo. Sin decir nada, se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina sin molestarse en ponerse unos pantalones. Michonne y Rick estaban en el salón, pero no les prestó la más mínima atención. Regresó a la habitación con una bandeja con un par de botellas de agua y bocadillos. Carl estaba hecho un ovillo en la cama cubierto con las sábanas hasta el cuello. El chico le miró de reojo con el rostro algo ruborizado, consciente de la situación ahora que se había pasado la oleada de celo. Daryl dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y apartó las sábanas de la cama. Carl se sobresaltó y se encogió aún más.

—¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que hemos hecho?—rio el alfa al ver la timidez del chico—. Incorpórate—le dijo acercándole una botella de agua.

El chico se incorporó recostándose contra el cabecero y echó un largo trago de agua. No podía evitar echar vistazos a su alfa, sentado desnudo junto a él. Tenía fuertes brazos para pelear y que ahora también servían para abrazarlo y sostenerlo, un torso amplio que minutos antes lo había estado abrazando por detrás y le había concedido el sueño más agradable que había tenido en demasiado tiempo. Y el miembro entre sus piernas... oh, joder, eso era impresionante. Le había hecho sentirse tan bien que no tenía palabras para ello. Retorció las piernas, su entrepierna hormigueando de nuevo, y sintió el semen brotar de su agujero.

—Nnh...—gimió con gesto de desagrado.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Daryl preocupado.

—Está saliendo, tu... um...—indicó con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna.

—Muéstrame—le pidió. Carl negó con la cabeza—. Muéstramelo—le ordenó esta vez con su voz alfa.

Carl frunció el ceño y separó las piernas algo reticente. El líquido blanquecino se deslizaba entre sus nalgas. El efecto fue inmediato en el alfa, volvió a ponerse duro y cachondo. Llevó una mano al enrojecido agujero. El omega se puso tenso por un segundo, pero no se movió. Daryl tomó con un dedo el semen que había salido y volvió a meterlo en el agujero. El chico gimió y separó aún más las piernas.

—¿Crees que voy a quedarme...?—no se atrevía a decirlo y su rostro se puso aún más rojo.

—No, no serás fértil durante los dos o tres primeros celos.

—Mm...

Daryl no estaba seguro de qué significaba eso, si era un alivio o le disgustaba, pero no le importaba, él iba a seguir intentándolo. El omega olía mucho mejor con su semen dentro.

Pasaron un par de días más de intenso celo. El omega no salía de la habitación más que para ir al baño mientras que su alfa cuidaba de él llevándole comida y bebida y encargándose de limpiarlo de vez en cuando. En las escasas horas que Carl tenía más o menos clara la mente, pensaba en la decisión que tenía que tomar, en si aceptaría a Daryl como su alfa, si sería un buen alfa para él o si debía buscar a otro. Era una decisión importante, vital, más aún en este mundo. Necesitaba a un buen alfa que pudiera cuidar de él durante el celo (podía cuidarse solo el resto del tiempo) porque no siempre tendría la suerte de sufrirlo en un lugar seguro y cómodo. Sin embargo, la decisión estaba demasiado clara desde el principio así que no dejaba de pensar que tal vez era cosa del celo y no podía razonar bien.

Cuando finalmente terminó el celo, Carl se dio una larga ducha, limpiando su cuerpo a conciencia. Cuando salió del baño, Daryl ya no estaba en la casa. Eso le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero en el fondo estaba temiendo algo así. ¿Por qué querría Daryl, por qué querría nadie estar con un crío como él, tenerlo como su omega? Sacudió la cabeza, tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y resistiendo las lágrimas. Pasó el día en la calle, contento de poder dejar la habitación, mientras la casa entera se ventilaba.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó su padre por la tarde, preocupado porque no hubiera aparecido a comer.

—Bien—respondió secamente—. ¿Sabes...?

—¿Hm?

—No, nada—agachó la cabeza y siguió afilando su cuchillo.

—Le pedí a Daryl que se marchara—le dijo su padre, sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando el chico.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—preguntó sobresaltado, apretando el cuchillo en su mano inconscientemente.

—Cálmate. Le pedí que se marchara por un par de días para darte algo de espacio para que pudieras despejarte y pensarte lo de que sea tu alfa. Él estuvo de acuerdo y ha decidido irse a una expedición.

Carl le miró frunciendo el ceño molesto y se marchó bruscamente. En el fondo entendía por qué lo había hecho, pero aun así no le gustaba. Quería a su alfa cerca de él, lo necesitaba a su lado ahora que su cuerpo y su mente estaban tan inestables. Y se dio cuenta de que solo podía pensar en Daryl como su alfa. Había cuidado muy bien de él durante el celo, enseñándole y mimándolo (a su modo). Y no confiaba en nadie más para cuidar de él si el celo se presentaba en una situación difícil.

Tuvo que esperar tres días hasta que Daryl regresó de la expedición. Procuraba mantenerse alejado de la gente porque todos le miraban de forma diferente. Los alfas (los pocos que allí había) parecían hambrientos cuando le observaban, pero ninguno se acercó a él, los chupetones en su cuello servían para alejarlos. Cuando finalmente regresó el cazador, se miraron en la distancia. Carl sintió al momento un hormigueo en su vientre y su entrada comenzó a gotear. Nunca había tenido esa reacción al ver a un alfa, pero no estaba sorprendido, había pasado las últimas noches soñando con lo que habían hecho y despertando con erecciones o con los calzoncillos ya mojados, a veces con semen y otras también con lubricación.

Daryl se acercó lentamente con intención de mantener la distancia, pero en cuanto olió la lubricación no pudo contenerse. Agarró al chico del pelo con una mano, le quitó el sombrero y atacó su boca, devorándola con ansia. Había estado conteniendo sus instintos de alfa durante días, todo su ser le decía que tenía que permanecer con el omega, cuidar de él tras el celo, y nunca le había costado tantísimo marcharse a una expedición. Pero ahora iba a tener su recompensa, el omega gemía y se aferraba a él, restregando su cuerpo contra el del alfa.

—¿Me has echado de menos?—le preguntó Daryl cuando se quedaron sin aliento.

—Sí...—respondió con el rostro ruborizado. Tragó saliva e intentó mantener la compostura para no parecer desesperado—. Daryl, quiero que seas mi alfa, quiero que me marques.

—¿Seguro?—preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Vas a hacerme suplicar?—replicó molesto.

—¿Por qué no? Estás precioso cuando suplicas.

Carl sintió aún más calor en su rostro. Había suplicado unas cuántas veces durante el celo y no iba a admitir que en realidad le gustaba, le encantaba ser elogiado por su alfa cuando lo hacía bien y recibir su recompensa.

—Si no quieres, buscaré a otro—se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Daryl le rodeó con un brazo y se pegó a su espalda.

—Nadie más va a tocarte—le susurró al oído con una voz profunda que le hizo estremecer—. Ahora eres mío, eres mi omega. Mataré al que se atreva a tocarte, vivo o muerto.

Carl gimió suavemente y movió las caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo la erección de su alfa contra su trasero. Ladeó la cabeza mostrándole su cuello y sus pantalones se mojaron aún más cuando su alfa gruñó y acarició su cuello con los dientes.

—Márcame—suplicó ahora el omega.

—Lo haré mientras follamos. Dime, ¿prefieres que me dé una ducha primero o que te folle cubierto de sangre y suciedad?—le preguntó sugerente.

Las piernas de Carl temblaron y contuvo un gemido.

—Sucio—murmuró casi inaudible.

Daryl sonrió y se llevó al omega a casa. Iba a asegurarse de marcarlo por dentro y por fuera para que nadie se atreviera jamás a tocarlo. Era su omega, solo suyo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos.  
> Podéis encontrarme en mi blog: kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
